Over the past several years, software has taken an increasingly important role in the efficient execution of several types of business processes. Businesses have adopted Information Technology (IT) for automation from early stages of computing. With increasing use of software application in various fields of business, legal regulations have been imposed by various jurisdictions on software systems and application to ensure reliability of the software systems. The legal regulations imposed by different jurisdictions vary in scope and include separate requirements which may depend on the local laws and prevalent systems of the jurisdiction.
Companies must ensure their software complies with relevant regulations to avoid risk of Cost penalties. An even greater risk is that of damage to the credibility of and organization. Regulations are complex to understand because they use a certain legal terminology. Generally, there is a mismatch between legal and software community vocabularies. Therefore, there is a need to interpret regulations in terms of implementation specifics so that software developers can understand what they imply in terms of building compliant systems.
It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that any block diagrams herein represent conceptual views of illustrative systems embodying the principles of the present subject matter. Similarly, it will be appreciated that any flow charts, flow diagrams, state transition diagrams, pseudo code, and the like represent various processes which may be substantially represented in computer readable medium and so executed by a computer or processor, whether or not such computer or processor is explicitly shown.